Juste un peu de temps
by DeyRocks
Summary: Song Fic sur la chanson Don't Go Away, d'Oasis.Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'attendre alors que tu ne reviendras peutêtre jamais. HPGW avec un peu de RWHG


Il faisait froid. Autant au-dehors qu'en dedans d'elle. Ginny avait l'impression que la neige qui recouvrait maintenant ses bottines avait fait son chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le retenir, qu'il partirait, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

_Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind._

_Matin froid et glacial, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire_

_À propos des choses prises dans mon esprit._

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se tenait là, immobile dans la tempête qui se déchaînait. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre – même à vingt ans, elle le faisait toujours - et n'avait pas répondu aux nombreuses personnes inquiètes qui étaient venues frapper à sa porte. Puis, elle était descendue sous les regards soulagés de tous les gens rassemblés au Terrier. Mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle avait attrapé son manteau, son écharpe, enfilé ses bottines et claqué la porte derrière elle.

Son regard se perdait maintenant à l'horizon, sur les collines enneigées, là où la tempête semblait s'être apaisée. Le vent qui soufflait à ses oreilles l'empêcha d'entendre Harry s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il l'enlaça par-derrière. Il appuya son menton sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. Elle essaya faiblement de s'échapper, mais renonça rapidement, se laissant aller contre lui, observant la lune qui commençait à se dessiner au loin.

-Je suis si désolé, Ginny, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Tu ne peux pas partir. Pas ce soir, Harry. Pas à Noël. Non, pas ce soir.

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'attira vers le Terrier. Elle résista un peu avant de se laisser entraîner, complètement frigorifiée. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte en bois vermoulu, Harry se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime toujours, tu sais.

Son ton était chaud, tout comme l'ambiance de fête qui l'envahit lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de sa maison.

_  
And as the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind _

_Et alors que le jour naissait, mon avion s'envola au loin._

_Avec toutes les choses prises dans mon esprit._

-Ginny! Harry! Je vous attendais pour server le repas ! les accueillit Molly.

La rouquine jeta un coup d'œil à la grande famille rassemblée autour de la table. Il restait deux places à la droite de Ron – enfin trois, puisque sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre les couverts pour Percy. Ils retirèrent leurs manteaux et s'installèrent à leur tour. Ron regarda Ginny d'un air à la fois désolé et impatient. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille :

-C'est Noël Ginny ! Ne laisse pas le départ d'Harry gâcher ta soirée.

Elle lui sourit et l'iceberg au-dedans d'elle s'embla fondre de moitié.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

C'est dans une atmosphère joyeuse et festive qu'ils dévorèrent la dinde, les pommes de terre et tous les autres mets délicieusement préparés avec amour par Molly. Quand tout le monde fut régalé, on passa au salon, où un magnifique arbre de Noël – offert par Harry – trônait. À sa base s'étalaient des dizaines de paquets plus ou moins esthétiques. Arthur alluma fièrement un radio moldu et tout le monde se mit à danser, sauf Ginny. Confortablement callée dans un fauteuil, elle regardait Harry s'amuser. Et s'il ne revenait pas? Et s'il mourait? Elle pourrait peut-être l'accompagner, le soutenir. Non, elle ne le supporterait jamais.

_I don't wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you'll hit the ground _

_Je ne veux pas être là quand tu…_

_Descendra_

_Je ne veux pas être là quand tu frapperas le sol._

Hermione vint la tirer de ses pensées pour l'amener sur le plancher de danse. Elle dansa une gigue avec Ron, faisant s'esclaffer Fred et George, s'éclata sur un set carré en compagnie de ses parents et finit dans les bras d'Harry au son d'une chanson d'amour. Elle jeta un regard complice à Ron qui tenait Hermione dans ses bras et qui semblait au comble du bonheur. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire radieux.

À minuit, les jumeaux déclarèrent qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tout le monde s'assit un peu partout dans le salon, autour de l'arbre, sur des chaises, sur les fauteuils, devant la cheminée. L'échange de présents fit plusieurs heureux. Ron reçu un Éclair de Feu de la part d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ginny. Il fallait voir son expression, c'était indescriptible, il était vraiment heureux. Molly donna à Fleur, qui accompagnait Bill, une auiguille à son nom qu'elle installa sur la célèbre horloge Weasley. Alors que tout le monde avait repris leurs conversations respectives, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et le rouquin demanda l'attention de tous. Un peu intimidé par tous ces regards sur lui, il rougit en disant :

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

Des sourires commencèrent à se dessiner sur plusieurs visages, qui devinaient déjà où il voulait en venir.

-Ce que je veux dire… c'est que… enfin…

-Ce que Ron essaie de dire, c'est que nous sortons ensemble, termina une Hermione ressplendissante.

Des applaudissements et des cris de joie retentirent alors que Molly Weasley se jetait sur elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Bienvenue dans la famille ma belle Hermione.

Touchée par l'attention de Mme Weasley, Hermione la serra dans ses bras. Profitant du fait que tout le monde écoutait, Harry se dirigea vers Ginny et lui déclara :

-Je sais que tu désaprouves mon départ, mais je veux que tu saches que chaque jour je penserai à toi. Que je t'aime toujours et que je reviendrai chez toi quand la guerre sera terminée. Et pour te le prouver – il s'agenouilla devant elle en sortant un écrin rouge de sa poche – Ginevra Molly Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir encore une fois, mais ils s'interrompirent rapidement quand la concernée se leva, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Comment oses-tu ? Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'épouser dans ces conditions. Je ne veux pas jouer les Pénélope et t'attendre en sachant que tu ne reviendras peut-être jamais. Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry ?

-Mais… mais Ginny, attends, dit-il confus, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi et… et. Il s'arrêta, conscient de tous les regards rivés sur lui.

-Oh Harry, je t'aurais dit oui n'importe quand. Mais pas dans ces conditions. Dis-moi que tu restes, juste pour moi Harry.

_So don't go away, say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life _

_Alors ne t'en va pas, dis ce que tu dis_

_Mais dis que tu resteras_

_Pour toujours et un jour… dans le temps de ma vie_

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ma belle. Tous ces gens qui comptent sur moi pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau une vie normale, je ne peux pas les abandonner. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Attends-moi encore un peu… Juste un peu, pour que je règle tout ça. Juste un peu…

_  
Cuz I need more time, yes I need more time  
Just to make things right _

_Parce que j'ai besoin de plus de temps, oui j'ai besoin de plus de temps_

_Juste pour régler tout ça._

-Je sais, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de temps.

Elle monta à sa chambre, lentement, consciente d'avoir gâché l'ambiance de fête de ce soir de Noël, le bonheur de Ron et d'Hermione, la demande d'Harry. Celui-ci la rejoignit en haut. Il la prit dans ses bras, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'en voulait à lui, d'être né l'Élu, d'avoir survécu, de briser le coeur de ceux qu'il aimait.__

Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind 

_Maudit soit ma situation et les jeux que je dois jouer_

_Avec toutes les choses prises dans mon esprit._

Sa belle Ginny, son rayon de soleil. Ça le tuait de la voir pleurer. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, à quel point il l'aimait. Il aurait affronté un troupeau de magnyars à pointes pour elle, il aurait tué toutes les créatures de la forêt interdite, il aurait… Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de lui dire tout ça ?

_  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
About the things caught in my mind _

_Maudit soit mon éducation, je ne trouve pas les mots pour dire_

_Les choses prises dans mon esprit._

Soudain, elle se retourna, une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'accompagne à la chasse aux horcruxes. Je serai à tes côtés quand tu les détruiras un par un, je serai à tes côtés quand tu vivras les pires moments de ta vie, je serai à tes côtés quand tu tueras Voldemort, je serai ton ombre, je te suivrai fidèlement comme Ron et Hermione le font, je…

Elle était si déterminée. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle aussi ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il l'embrassa passionément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. En fait, sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne, qu'elle soit là chaque jour de sa dangereuse quête. Mais il savait que c'était totalement imprudent, insensé et qu'il ne pouvait lui faire courir ce risque.

-Non Ginny. Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, tu comprends. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir mourir devant mes yeux, je m'en voudrais tellement Ginny. Je…__

I don't wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you'll hit the ground 

_Je ne veux pas être là quand tu…_

_Descendra_

_Je ne veux pas être là quand tu frapperas le sol._

-Je ne supporterais pas de t'attendre ici Harry. Si je peux t'être utile, si je peux t'aider…

-Tu sais très bien que j'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Mais tu ne peux pas m'accompagner.

-Alors tu ne peux pas partir non plus !

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Ginny, tu le sais. Moi je suis obligé d'y aller. Crois-moi, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais la seule chose que je peux te demander c'est de m'attendre ici. De ne pas faire de folies et de rester prudente, je t'aime.

_  
So don't go away, say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life  
Cuz I need more time, yes I need more time  
Just to make things right _

_Alors ne t'en va pas, dis ce que tu dis_

_Mais dis que tu resteras_

_Pour toujours et un jour… dans le temps de ma vie_

_Parce que j'ai besoin de plus de temps, oui j'ai besoin de plus de temps_

_Juste pour régler tout ça._

Sans avertir, elle le gifla fortement. Il la regarda sans comprendre en se tenant la joue.

-Je te déteste ! Penses-tu vraiment que je suis le genre de fille à t'attendre pendant que tu joues les héros ? Franchement Harry tu me déçois ! Je ne te croyais pas capable de penser comme ça ! Je… je croyais que tu étais différent !

Ils pleuraient tous les deux, Harry posa une main sur son épaule, qu'elle repoussa violemment.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu ne veux plus de moi alors va-t'en! Tu entends ? Va-t'en ! Sors d'ici !

-Mais Ginny, enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus de toi. Je viens de te demander en mariage…

Réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit, la rouquine se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Tu as raison, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?__

Me and you what's going on?  
All we seem to know is how to show  
The feelings that are wrong 

_Toi et moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Tout ce que nous semblons savoir c'est comment montrer_

_Les mauvais sentiments._

Elle releva la tête vers Harry. Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire et murmura.

-Oui, Harry. Je le veux.

-Quoi ?

-J'accepte de t'épouser. Mais seulement après la guerre.

Trop heureux, il la souleva de terre et la fit tourner en riant.

-Et moi, je veux bien t'emmener avec moi. Sans toi, je ne pourrai jamais réussir. Tu es ma vie, mon bonheur, mon amour. Et l'amour est la seule chose qui pourra me permettre de tuer Voldemort.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de descendre en bas. L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue aux blagues de Fred et Georges et aux histoires de dragons que racontait Charlie, mais tout le monde fut soulagé lorsqu'ils virent Ginny et Harry descendre, main dans la main.

-Je suis désolée, tout le monde, d'avoir gâché votre soirée de Noël.

-Tu n'as rien gâché Ginny, nous comprenons, la rassura Bill.

-C'est vrai, approuva Fleur, avec son accent français.

-Et je dois vous dire que… j'ai accepté d'épouser Harry. Après la guerre.

-Alors, pourquoi ne pas manger la bûche de Noël que maman a cuisiné et qui vient narguer mes narines depuis tout à l'heure? lança Fred.

-C'est vrai que ça sent divinement bon, quoique… ne serait-ce pas une odeur de brûlé Fred? taquina George.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et alla se remettre à table pour manger la bûche de Noël – qui avait plus l'air d'un tronc vu le nombre de personnes à nourrir. Après le réveillon, la plupart du monde se dirigea au salon, excepté Bill, Fleur et Charlie qui décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Fleur étant enceinte, elle commençait à être épuisée et Charlie avait promis de ne pas s'éloigner longtemps car des dragons nouveaux-nés avaient besoin de ses soins. Il y eut les aurevoirs habituels, puis la tranquillité revint peu à peu alors que Fred et Georges se calmaient. Finalement, ils saluèrent leurs parents, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny et transplanèrent vers leur appartement. Hermione se leva et regarda Harry :

-Je crois qu'il est temps de partir maintenant.

Ron l'imita et son père vint vers eux, l'air grave.

-Vous savez que ce que vous entreprenez est dangereux, les enfants. Je ne peux pas vous retenir, je sais que vous le devez, mais tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'être prudents, et de revenir vivants.

-Oui papa, répondit timidement Ginny, nous allons être prudents.

Molly ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Quoi ? Ginevra Weasley, tu restes ici !

-Maman, je dois les accompagner. Je ne peux pas les attendre sagement ici.

-Mais Ginny, tu es encore toute jeune, tu es ma petite fille, mon bébé, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Maman, j'ai vingt ans. Je ne suis plus un bébé.

_So don't go away, say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life _

_Alors ne t'en va pas, dis ce que tu dis_

_Mais dis que tu resteras_

_Pour toujours et un jour… dans le temps de ma vie_

-Molly, Ginny a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas la retenir. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle revienne elle aussi. Dit sagement Arthur.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je vous la ramènerai saine et sauve. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle.

_Cuz I need more time, yes I need more time  
Just to make things right _

_Parce que j'ai besoin de plus de temps, oui j'ai besoin de plus de temps_

_Juste pour régler tout ça._

Molly parut se calmer et les étreignit un par un.

-Ronnie ! Mon chou, tu vas me manquer. Sois prudent, ne fais pas de folie. N'oublies pas de te brosser les dents…

Dans d'autres circonstances, Ron lui aurait dit qu'il savait et qu'il n'était plus un bébé, mais il se contenta de la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le faisait et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Je t'aime m'man. Tu vas me manquer aussi.

-Hermione, ma chérie. Sois prudente. Il ne faudrait pas perdre une jeune fille si brillante et aimable que toi.

Elle s'embrassèrent, puis Molly passa à Harry.

-Je suis si fière de toi Harry. Tu es devenu un homme. Tu le vaincras, j'en suis persuadée. Mais sois prudent, je t'en prie. Et veille sur Ginny.

-C'est promis, Molly. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Finalement, elle arriva à sa petite Ginny, qu'elle serra si fort qu'elle crut bien qu'elle allait mourir avant même d'être partie.

-Je t'aime maman. Je serai prudente, je vais surveiller Ron, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Au revoir ma chérie. Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas rester ?__

Don't go away, say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life 

_Ne t'en va pas, dis ce que tu dis_

_Mais dis que tu resteras_

_Pour toujours et un jour… dans le temps de ma vie_

-Oui maman. Je pars, c'est décidé. Je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut plus qu'un vieux croûton à la cervelle ramolie pour venir à bout de moi ! plaisanta-t-elle.

_  
Cuz I need more time, yes I need more time  
Just to make things right _

_Parce que j'ai besoin de plus de temps, oui j'ai besoin de plus de temps_

_Juste pour régler tout ça._

Arthur les attira tous contre lui.

-Je vous aime tant. Soyez prudent

-Lorsque nous reviendrons, vous pourrez enfin vivre en paix. C'est une promesse. Déclara Harry. Mais d'ici là, ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour nous.

_  
Yes I need more time just to make things right _

_Oui j'ai besoin de plus de temps juste pour régler tout ça._

La petite équipée se dirigea vers le hall, décrochèrent leurs manteaux et leurs capes et les enfilèrent. Ils prirent leurs bagages et leur jetèrent un sort de réduction pour qu'ils entrent dans leurs poches. Harry tourna la poignée alors que Molly serrait une dernière fois Ron et Ginny dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Nous avons seulement besoin de temps Molly.

_  
Yes I need more time just to make things right_

_Oui j'ai besoin de plus de temps juste pour régler tout ça._

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, Arthur passaun bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa femme. Ils les regardèrent marcher dans la neige jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans l'obscurité.

-Que Merlin les protège, souffla-t-il.

Puis il ferma la porte, tourna la clé dans la serrure et éteignit la lumière du porche.__

So Don't Go Away

_Alors ne t'en va pas._


End file.
